


Wet Dreams to the Miles Vorkosigan

by Bacca



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Art, Dream Sex, F/M, Fanart, Romance, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: ...This has never happened and never will happen in reality, but no one will forbid to dream ...Drawn in 2014 for the Fandom Battle
Relationships: Elena Bothari-Jesek/Miles Vorkosigan
Kudos: 13





	Wet Dreams to the Miles Vorkosigan

  
  


**Мокрые сны Майлза Форкосигана**  
\- Этого никогда не случалось и не случится наяву, но никто не запретит мечтать...  
Нарисовано в 2014 г на Фандомную битву

  



End file.
